


"Two Sided Coin"

by wanderlustlover



Category: The Symphony of Ages
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achmed and Rhapsody are two sides of the same coin, this can be seen as both a blessing and a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Two Sided Coin"

**Author's Note:**

> Before Elegy of a Lost Star

AN: Before Elegy of a Lost Star  
"You think I've made the wrong choice," she said in quiet dulcet tones that could almost get lost in the beating of the waves beyond them. One of her hands rested on the balcony, the other on the large bulge of her stomach that had once been a slim waist, while her hair was a long golden gale behind her.

After a moment she turned her head and though her face was almost covered by her hair in the strong wind, her eyes sparkled just like the ocean...something that squeezed his insides even years after the first time he's seen them. He turned from her piercing gaze and pulled the dark cloak closer around his body, reveling in the dark cloth around his body as he used it as a shield against the perfect summer day. "I did not say that."

"Because you never say anything," Rhapsody said, soundly slightly cross, though her tone lacked the magical quality if often did. She was being a little snappy, so she couldn't say those words were completely honest.

"Me speak up against another sovereign monarch and one who can hold her own better than most against all sorts creatures mortal and immortal?" He turned, to level her a glance with red eyes and the slightest of upturned lips. He was giving her a slight smile. Teasing her. Something he gave very few. Something to make her fall off the trail she'd almost landed on.

"Achmed, you shouldn't worry so much," she replied taking his hand and squeeze it once. She smile like the sunshine on the barren land that he usually felt himself to be. Blinding and looking so warm, yet so forbidden. His hand tightened only a second when she reached out and touched his cheek; an act that he strove to pull away from the moment she did it. Only that it was her was the reason the touch did not loose the bearer a hand. "You'll see. It'll turn out right. I need to go. Ashe will be waiting for me."

"Of course. Good journey," he reflected perfectly. A trained response. Same as the one that held him still as she walked away. A namer. A queen. A wife. A pregnant mother. A piece of him he could not release from his soul, nor he from hers. They were all linked. The three of them. And yet the way his gaze lingered after her, it was not the bond of theirs which made me him stare a second longer before walking off to preform his own duties as a ruler.

She was the other side of his coin in all ways.

As unreachable and undeniable as time.


End file.
